Talk:Athelstan/@comment-5308269-20140402165242/@comment-74.97.74.66-20140407041926
After 5 million years man will understand God. God is a group of beings (God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit as Christians understand it) (perhaps a "club" of the righteous) who have been at the game of life for a very long time. They very well may have sciences that we are not aware of. In addition, to be certain if there are beings out there who have survived and flurished immense spans of time, who knows what physics and genetic sciences that they posses. To believe that mankind is the one and only is petty, simple and frankly narcistic to the max. I don't necessarily agree in the mythical mumbo jumbo of the Church, with regard to God, even though it is a reasonable way of life and indeed I believe that the Church has a good deal to learn; however if these beings did place us here, with a set of rules, then you had better have your $H#T together if/when they come back, just to be on the safe side, because they may have technology that could collect a soul and different places to store it. Let alone the ability to commence armegedon. And as for the four horseman, well, cover your @$$! BE READY. Proclaiming that you are a non-believer is worthless chatter. You will believe, when they come and they will already know what is in your heart. Chrisitianity is a righteous and proud way of life anyhow. READ The Book of Ezikeil then decide (who could have imagined such things so long ago). Go ahead, don't believe in something more advanced and with good intentions than yourself. The rules left behind are without doubt. Your soul could be in danger.... Your nuts if you can't see the wrting on the wall. 4 I looked, and I saw a windstorm coming out of the north--an immense cloud with flashing lightning and surrounded by brilliant light. The center of the fire looked like glowing metal, 5 and in the fire was what looked like four living creatures. In appearance their form was that of a man, 6 but each of them had four faces and four wings. 7 Their legs were straight; their feet were like those of a calf and gleamed like burnished bronze. 8 Under their wings on their four sides they had the hands of a man. All four of them had faces and wings, 9 and their wings touched one another. Each one went straight ahead; they did not turn as they moved. 10 Their faces looked like this: Each of the four had the face of a man, and on the right side each had the face of a lion, and on the left the face of an ox; each also had the face of an eagle. 11 Such were their faces. Their wings were spread out upward; each had two wings, one touching the wing of another creature on either side, and two wings covering its body. 12 Each one went straight ahead. Wherever the spirit would go, they would go, without turning as they went. 13 The appearance of the living creatures was like burning coals of fire or like torches. Fire moved back and forth among the creatures; it was bright, and lightning flashed out of it. 14 The creatures sped back and forth like flashes of lightning. 15 As I looked at the living creatures, I saw a wheel on the ground beside each creature with its four faces. 16 This was the appearance and structure of the wheels: They sparkled like chrysolite, and all four looked alike. Each appeared to be made like a wheel intersecting a wheel. 17 As they moved, they would go in any one of the four directions the creatures faced; the wheels did not turn about as the creatures went. 18 Their rims were hi